


How to Save a Life - The Fray 11:53 AM EST

by Anonymous



Series: MCYTTWT Parody Twitter Crack Series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I beg of you don’t read this, I have better fics, I’m from mcyttwt please do not take this seriously, Lets be honest its crack, kind of angst?, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mr. Mexcio had been insulted for the last time.
Series: MCYTTWT Parody Twitter Crack Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091900
Collections: Anonymous





	How to Save a Life - The Fray 11:53 AM EST

**Author's Note:**

> I... Do I still need to say sorry? I feel like it’s just assumed at this point. I’ve written three of these in two hours. Help.

Mr. Mexcio could see the end... He wasn’t making it out of this one, not after everything.

Pandass had really done it this time, and worst of all, he didn’t even really seem to care. 

After everything Pandass had put him through, Mr. Mexcio stayed until the end. His end. With the final blow being delivered by the one and only Pandass himself.

After the cheating, the flirting, the stringing him along, Pandass finally pushed Mr. Mexcio over the edge. Mr. Mexico heard his phone give off an all too familiar ping.

_MrPandass @MrPandassss: just called my ex flatty patty. feeling good._

Mr. Mexcio sighed, opening a tweet of his own.

_MrMexcio @MrMexcio: i don’t have a flatly patty right guys..._

The replies hurt just as much as Pandass’s original jab.

_you do have ‘flatly’ patty sorry man_

_Buddy 😬 some things should stay off the inter web this should be one_

Another tweet.

_MrMexcio @MrMexcio: I DONT HAVE A FLATTY PATTY MAN_

More replies.

_ummm anyways stream fireball_

_KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT_

A final tweet.

_MrMexcio @MrMexcio: guys this is it for me..i see the light..._

And with that, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m done I can’t do it anymore please Otto put me out of my misery


End file.
